SolFef one-shot (fluff sorta)
by pinky62111
Summary: Sollux and Feferi are having a feelingsjam on the hornpile, when a sensitive subject for Feferi occurs and she leaves. Soon, Sollux hears shouting and sets out to find out what it is. TW: mild sadstuck, some violence, blood, and small amount of cursing (legit just one swear word).


Sollux and Feferi sat together on the horn pile, obviously having another feelings jam.

"...and then after that, she got all weird and quiet. It theemed ath though she got deprethed over thomething, but she wont tell me what. I wouldn't blame her, though. All of thith bullshit hath been pretty deprething, I gueth." Sollux explained to Feferi. "It has...its hard when you have all this depression floating around you. But I sure hope Aradia will be okay! She seems like such a nice troll." "She really ith! Ah, AA and I uthed to talk all the time...now she won't even look at me. It hurtth...a lot..." "At least she's not pestering you about..." Feferi trails off from what she's about to say. Sollux looks at her. He can tell just by looking into her eyes, what she stopped herself from saying is a sensitive topic and has been bothering her for a while. But he felt so curious...and in fact, worried about Feferi. She looked so hurt, even when she wore that big grin on her face. He felt like it'd be a crime if he didn't help her get it off her chest. He'd feel horrible if he were to sit there and let her suffer.

"About what, FF?" Sollux asked. Feferi let out a large sigh before responding, "..about being your matesprit and running off to join Jack." "What do you me-" "Eridan." Feferi interrupted. Sollux blinked. He knew Eridan was a jackass, and Sollux never really liked him, but he wasn't aware that Eridan had left a mark on Feferi. Feferi drew in a deep breath and explained her troubles with Eridan. How horrible she felt to crush his heart when she had to say no to being his matesprit the first time and end their moiraelligance all at once. She explained how not too long ago Eridan wanted Feferi to join him on leaving the meteor and teaming with Jack, and how angry Eridan looked to Feferi when she declined. This only made Sollux boil with anger.

"I...I have to go." Feferi said. "No, you can stay, its okay FF." Sollux urged. Feferi shook her head, and Sollux could tell she was holding back her tears. "I have to go." she said with her voice shaking as she got up and ran off. Sollux sighed and looked down at his feet. He winced as he heard Feferi's soft sobs grow quieter the farther she went... He felt horrible. He did the very thing he didnt want to do. He let her suffer. He sulked there in silence until he heard a shout. It was Feferi. She sounded angry, yet really hurt and still crying, and was telling him "no" to something. This made Sollux immediatley scramble to his feet and run off to the source of the shouting. He turned a corner and found Eridan tightly grasping Feferi's wrist, and Feferi trying to break free. They both looked incredibly pissed off, but as usual, Feferi looked more hurt, too. Sollux growled lowly at Eridan and pushed him away from Feferi. Eridan yanked Feferi with him as he was shoved, but Sollux caught her in time and broke her free from Eridan's grasp. "You piethe of shit!" Sollux yelled out at Eridan, shoving him against a wall, "How dare you lay your handth on FF!" "How dare you abuse royalty!" Eridan argued back. "Yeah, youre one to talk!" Sollux responded. They continued to fight and argue with each other, with Feferi pleading for them to quit in the background. Finally, Feferi's begging registered through Sollux's brain, and he dropped his hands, giving Eridan the perfect chance to punch Sollux in the nose. And Eridan took the opportunity, completely ignoring Feferi's request to stop fighting. Sollux screamed in pain and covered his nose with his hand. "Lowblood scum..." Eridan said through gritted teeth before brushing himself off, glaring at Feferi, then walking away from the scene.

Feferi dashed to Sollux and lifted his chin to make him look at her. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, you're bleeding everywhere..." Feferi continued to check Sollux for wounds, as he just sat there, staring at her. Finally he lifted his hand and removed hers from his face. She looked at him sadly and shock-striken. "Are you...ow, shit, fuck...okay?" Sollux managed to get out. Feferi laughed softly, "Oh, Sollux. You're a bleeding mess with bruises all over you, and youre asking me if I'm the one who's okay?" Sollux smirked smally and nodded, before wincing in pain. Feferi frowned and massaged his head gently. "It's okay..." she whispered to him. Sollux sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Feferi looked down at him, a tad bit confused, yet returned the hug. For a moment, there was silence. Then Sollux opened his mouth, "..I'm thorry I didn't quit thooner. When I dropped my handth and took that punch wath when I finally heard your voithe..." "Shhh, its okay." Feferi reassured him. Sollux sighed once more and held her close, "...I'm altho thorry you had to witneth that." "Its fine, really. But..." "But what?" Sollux looked down at her, feeling slightly worried and nervous. She looked up at him, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you show up after the yelling and go after Eridan?" Sollux stared deep into her eyes for a moment before responding, "Becauthe...you don't detherve any of that. You've gone through tho much already. And, well,...I can't allow anyone to hurt the oneth I love." Sollux heard Feferi's heartbeat grow louder, and smiled softly as her face lit up. This was probably the first time Sollux had seen Feferi's face truly light up out of all the times he's spoken with her. "You...love me?" Feferi asked. Sollux nodded and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Feferi. And that'th why I went after Eridan. Not only becauthe he'th a huge douchebag who needth to learn a lethon or two, but altho becauthe I wanted to protect you.." Feferi squealed quietly and hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Sollux!" Sollux groaned in pain due to her tight squeeze. Feferi noticed and loosened her hug, "Oh! Im so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Sollux looked down at Feferi, "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry, FF." For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, before Sollux caressed her chin, and brought her in for a kiss. Feferi happily returned the kiss. They sat there, in each other's arms, caressing each other's faces, passionatley kissing each other like they would never see each other again. This is a moment they'd never forget, and would never dare to let go.

~BONUS~

Eridan watched from behind a corner. He clenched his jaw and forced back his growl. 'Yeah, enjoy that kiss,' he thought, 'its definitely going to be your first together...and your very last.' He turned on his heel and swiftly made his way down the hall. Sollux Captor just made his way to the very top of Eridan's hit list, and Eridan couldn't wait to get his hands on him. And having Feferi there as an audience would be the icing on the cake. Eridan grinned evily to himself. A dangerous amount of hatred and jealousy grew inside of him. Anyone to feel his wrath will be absolutely...doomed.


End file.
